Daniel Whitehall
|gender = Male |age = 114 |DOB = October 9, 1904 |DOD = 2015 (revived) (Original Timeline) 1994 (Steve Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Doctor |affiliation = * (Formerly) * *Great Wheel of the Zodiac |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (9 episodes) |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Secret Warriors |game = |comic = |actor = Reed Diamond |voice actor = |status = In Custody (Original Timeline) Deceased (Steve Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Deceased (Non-Thanos Timeline) }} , their seeds need the heat of that fire to crack open and be born. To literally rise from the ashes. And they will live for a thousand years. You don't need to keep burning. Rise... be born.|Daniel Whitehall to Kateri Deseronto|Making Friends and Influencing People}} Werner Reinhardt, later known as Daniel Whitehall, was one of the most prominent leaders of HYDRA. Originally a high ranking officer of the Nazi Schutzstaffel, during World War II he led many expeditions to recover mysterious artifacts for HYDRA, working under the command of the infamous Red Skull. Despite his capture by the Strategic Scientific Reserve in 1945, Reinhardt continued to have influence in HYDRA, once offering advice to Gideon Malick, until he was finally freed in 1989 by undercover members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Back in his old base, he used organs and DNA from an Inhuman named Jiaying to de-age himself and have a middle-aged appearance into the 21st century. With his freedom and new identity, Whitehall reclaimed his position in HYDRA, while becoming a mentor to several notable HYDRA operatives, including Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and Helen Hale. He eventually started the quest to recover the object of his lifelong obsession, the mysterious Obelisk, even brainwashing Kateri Deseronto to serve him. During his campaign Whitehall worked alongside an expert on the Obelisk, Calvin Zabo, however before Whitehall could learn the true power of his obsession, he was shot and killed by Phil Coulson during a S.H.I.E.L.D. attack. However, his wound rapidly healed, and Whitehall chose to go into hiding, serving as the "Shadow" in hopes to see HYDRA succeed in becoming the superior organization of Earth and the whole universe. Following Grant Douglas Ward's death, Whitehall became one of the founding leaders of the Great Wheel of the Zodiac, hoping to unite together to stand against those who would oppose the society. However, his efforts to do so were exposed by the Secret Warriors, a team of powered individuals working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was placed into custody and sent to prison, but waited patiently for the time being to be released. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': While originally an elderly man from World War II, Whitehall was able to reverse the aging process by transplanting Jiaying's blood and organs to himself. This restored the former appearance of his prime, along with its matching health and vitality. Until his death, his aging was slowed down so much that he showed no noticeable signs of aging between 1989 and 2014. *'Rapid Healing': Due to the reversing aging process by transplanting Jiaying's blood and organs to himself, Whitehall can rapidly heal from his wounds. After being shot by two times by Coulson, Whitehall briefly died, but his wounds began to heal quickly for the past couple of hours. Relationships Allies Original Timeline *Great Wheel of the Zodiac **HYDRA ***Arnim Zola **Hand ***Shoji Soma Enemies Original Timeline *Infinity Watch **S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug ***Avengers ****Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man ****Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America ****Margaret Elizabeth Carter / Liberty Girl ****Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow ****Daisy Louise Johnson / Quake ***Iron Legion ****Grant Douglas Ward / Iron Thief - Ally turned Enemy ****Kateri Deseronto / Coldheart - Ally (under coercion) turned Enemy External Links * Category:Americans Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Deceased Characters - Steve Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Germans Category:Great Wheel of the Zodiac Leaders Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Males Category:Revived Characters - Original Timeline Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Villains